


I'm listening to our breath (Я слушаю наше дыхание)

by Buddhawolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddhawolf/pseuds/Buddhawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по Ститеру</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Грёбаный драббл

Сегодняшняя ночь не сильно отличается от предыдущей - холодная, неприветливая. Почти полная луна с осуждением (Стайлз в этом уверен) смотрит в окно, и мальчишка думает, надеется, что с каждым новым полнолунием будет легче. Во всяком случае ему. О том, что будет при этом с его волком, Стилински старается не задумываться, иначе можно скатиться в сумасшествие. Груз вины давит на грудную клетку, мешая нормально дышать, а мысли, как обезумевшие звери носятся вокруг образа Питера. Оставленного им Питера, предусмотрительно перебравшегося на другой конец континента и, наверняка, буквально подыхающего сейчас без своей пары. Но Стайлз верит, что Хейл справится. Как всегда. Он уверен в своей правоте, в том, что волк не заслуживает такую пару как он. Глупый, слабовольный мальчишка, который позволил другому касаться себя, позволял неоднократно, и в итоге нарвался на... грёбаную измену. Грёбаная ненависть к самому себе росла в геометрической прогрессии прямо этой ночью, вынуждая Стилински окончательно "изойтись соплями" в подушку.

На другом конце континента хмурый зомби-оборотень глотает очередной эспрессо, мастерски затыкая волчий скулёж в голове нечеловеческими объёмами работы. Он уверен, что справится. Как всегда. И дождётся того дня, когда Стайлз сумеет себя простить. Не уверен Хейл только в собственной способности к всепрощению и, кажется, впервые он боится не грёбаных внешних обстоятельств, а самого себя.


	2. В полную силу

Звёзды рассыпаны по небу как хлебные крошки на столе, где Стайлз готовит свои колючие тосты. Питер полулежит на ступеньках своего крыльца и посильнее стукается затылком о верхнюю - надоело думать о несуразном подростке во всех возможных контекстах. Сегодня очередной вечер из тех, когда Хейл просто ждёт, подвергает собственную выдержку китайской пытке временем, хоть и знает, что не дождётся - не сегодня. Он готов дать мальчишке столько времени, сколько тому понадобится, чтобы принять их связь. Год, два, десять - не играет роли. И пусть тот продолжает обхаживать Мартин, спит с Малией, или любой другой девчонкой до тех пор, пока не станет тошно от самого себя, от этой жизни вполсилы. Пусть ублажает безразличное общество своей мнимой "нормальностью", пока не проскребёт дырку в своей груди, из которой рано или поздно вылезет на свободу. Волк свободен давно, и он будет ждать. Ждать в полную силу.


	3. Это не стыдно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Психологический аспект лайфстайла

Стайлз крепче сцепляет зубы и продолжает тащить. Его плечо до самой кости изрезано верёвкой, но он не может отпустить. Иначе зачем вообще брался, так? "Хотел бы я, чтобы это и в самом деле было сном. Впрочем, как знать? Всё ещё может обернуться к лучшему", - думает мальчишка небезызвестной цитатой изо дня в день и тянет взваленный груз. Ответственность - верная подруга - надламывает позвоночник со страшным хрустом. Стайлз падает, пытаясь ползти вперёд, и наматывает верёвку вокруг шеи - теперь опоры на плечо нет.

\- Лапушка... - растерянный Питер - зрелище на миллион, да только Стайлзу некогда его оценить. - Это не стыдно. Просить помощи, - Хейл не без труда расцепляет челюсти далеко-не-волка Стилински, разматывает верёвку, абсолютно безразлично отбрасывая её подальше вместе с грёбаным грузом проблем. - Не стыдно. Быть человеком, - он не кусает (дарит-укус), но почему-то под его руками раны затягиваются, как от целительной магии. Позвоночник срастается беззвучно.   
Стайлз сидит на полу и смотрит на волка большими, отдохнувшими глазами. Он ползёт вперёд, если Питер просит об этом, но только чтобы оказаться в надёжных хейловских руках. Это не стыдно. Иметь свои слабости, когда есть кому взять за тебя ответственность.


	4. Кто бы мог подумать...

Питеру без Стайлза очень плохо. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот гиперактивный подросток...   
Нет, не так. Питер всегда был самовлюбленным Нарциссом, и никого, на самом деле, не удивляет то, что ему нравится Стайлз. Мальчишка невыразимо похож на Хейла. Смекалкой, живостью и остротой ума, любовью к сарказму, умением чувствовать и сглаживать любую ситуацию. Разница между ними только в том, что Стайлз любим и нужен, поэтому ему хватает сил заботиться о других. И когда лишь капля его внимания достается Хейлу, он пропадает. Как пропадают отличницы в шальных глазах хулиганов. 

Стайлзу кажется, что они с Питером невыразимо похожи. Умением выживать, выбираться из любого дерьма, амбициями и высокими целями, любовью к сарказму и своим бесконечным одиночеством. Разница между ними только в том, что Питер свободен. И когда Стайлзу достается все его пылкое внимание, Стайлз уходит. Потому что уверен - Хейл справится и без него. А с ним - только идти ко дну. Стайлзу без Питера очень плохо. Кто бы мог подумать...


	5. Свят любящий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по мотивам стихотворения Серафимы Ананасовой

"Свят любящий", - думает Скотт, перекусывая садовыми ножницами толстенную рабицу со стороны входа с надписью "только для персонала". Дом Айхена ночью похож на исполинского призрака прошлого, производит неизгладимое впечатление даже на альфу. Синяки под глазами Стилински того же оттенка, что и стены психушки. Его решечённые болью насквозь, словно вывернутые наружу пальцы, которыми Стайлз отгибает сетку, шепчут "вот я - весь, Хейл, Господь мне совсем не нужен, Бог мой - ты - сейчас здесь". МакКол залипает, смотря на руки лучшего друга, и тяжело сглатывает, не к месту вспоминая Эллисон. Сверхъестественную защиту "специального корпуса" они проходят слишком не к добру легко, вырубают сигнализацию, охранников, снимают с петель рябиновую дверь. Стайлз снимает, хотя ему говорили, что всё зря. Но он, не поверив, шёл... открывать свои собственные моря с именем Питер Хейл.  
Старший волк в жутком состоянии, у Скотта от одного его вида по спине мурашки. А Стайлз и дышать не может, но встать и идти, практически взвалив Питера на себя - может. Может зализывать его раны, заливать их слезами, вычищая собственную душу до сияющего над головой нимба. Свят любящий. Потому что Бога постиг.

Да продлит ему небо  
этот   
святой  
миг.


	6. А если я умру?

После похорон Стайлз просится за руль. Он просится за руль и садится в машину с таким видом, будто сегодня был самый обычный день. У Хейла от каменной маски на его лице по спине бегут невъебические мурашки. Он дёргается от удара по рулю и просит мальчишку успокоиться, наверное, совершенно на автомате, потому что на самом деле ему хочется попросить Стайлза хотя бы заплакать. От скопившейся внутри него боли больно даже Питеру. Больно так, что каждый вдох даётся с трудом.

\- Стайлз, ты не виноват в её смерти.

\- Я знаю. Знаю, Хейл. Виноват не я, а ты. Если бы ты сдох в своей грёбанной коме, а не вернулся, ничего этого бы не случилось, - злые слова ранят, но не так сильно, как отсутствие положительной динамики в состоянии Стайлза после них. Должны были бы помочь, вызвать истерику, снять хотя бы часть ответственности с его плеч - но ничего не происходит. 

Ночью он обнимает мальчишку, пытаясь отогреть эту почти уничтоженную льдышку. Стайлз не спит и молча смотрит в стену.

\- Если я умру, тебе станет легче? - Стайлз не отвечает, только дёргается, как от удара, тихо всхлипывает. Впервые за неделю Питеру удаётся сделать глубокий вдох.


	7. Ненавязчиво

Питер смотрит на пальцы Стайлза, нервно выстукивающие быстрый ритм на журнальном столике, и думает, что в его квартире пропадает огромная двуспальная кровать. Он слышит сбивающийся сердечный ритм и тихий вздох, как загипнотизированный представляет, как бы облизал эти пальцы один за одним, подолгу посасывая чувствительные подушечки. 

\- Питер,- голос у Стилински чуть хриплый, и у Хейла встает. Мальчишка пересаживается к нему, задевает коленом его бедро, склоняется через него к чертежу, по-детски невинно упершись локтями о диван между разведенных хейловских ног.

\- Вдруг мы упустили что-то важное? - Стайлз скребет ногтем по его колену, и Питер сглатывает, буквально видя Стайлза, берущего у него в рот.

\- Что такое, зомби-волк? О чем думаешь? Признавайся, - Стайлз смотрит на него снизу-вверх, хмуря брови в перенятом у Дерека жесте. И Питер признается. Рассказывает и показывает все то, о чем так усердно и так давно думает.  
Захлебываясь под Питером стонами, вцепляясь облизанными и обсосанными пальцами в простыни на огромной двуспальной постели, Стайлз успевает подумать о том, что надо послать Лидии фрезии. В благодарность за простой и полезный мастер-класс по ненавязчивому флирту.


	8. Щеночек

Питер пробирается через кромешную темноту, настойчиво перебирая лапами по скользкой поверхности. Те не менее настойчиво разъезжаются, но Хейл упрямо движется к цели. Та влечёт его своим необычайно сладким, умопомрачительным ароматом, и хотя он ещё не знает, что это, но уже хочет ЭТО себе.   
Дверь со скрипом открывается, и Питер замирает, правда успев сцапать то самое желанное зубами - и это сейчас для него главное, а инстинкты настойчиво твердят быть осторожным и не попасться. Шаги человека громогласно скрипят половицами, и Питер прижимает уши, хотя его и так не видно.

\- Питер? - вкрадчиво произносит Стайлз, дотягиваясь до выключателя, и осматривается, боясь случайно наступить волчонку на хвост или лапу. Но никто не выпрыгивает ему навстречу из-под кровати и не стремится попасть под ноги, к чему Стилински уже успевает привыкнуть за эту неделю. Он хмурится, зовёт ещё раз:

\- Волчара, вылезай! Я тебе молока нагрел, - и в ужасе бросается к открытому окну, смотрит вниз на тёмную траву, но со второго этажа ночью ничего не видно. Стайлза прошибает холодный пот, он думает, что не мог такой кроха забраться на высоченный подоконник... Или мог?

Питер беззвучно вываливается из шкафа, таща за собой добычу - грязную стайлзову футболку. Путь на свободу открыт, но он предсказуемо поскальзывается на полу, валится с грохотом и путается лапами в ткани. Через секунду его уже подхватывают большие тёплые руки, и Стайлз громко чмокает волчонка в нос, оглушая, отбирает добычу.

\- Фу, плохой бэдвулф! Зачем ты туда полез? Что, нагадил в мои вещи? - в тоне гораздо больше нежности и облегчения, чем недовольства, но Питер всё равно ужасно обижается, ворчит и цапает за палец тупыми зубками, правда, тут же принимаясь этот палец облизывать. Сладкий, ароматно-манящий. Гораздо лучше футболки, которая только и может что сгладить ужасное неотвратимое чувство тоски по Стайлзу, и не важно, ушёл тот на час или на пару минут - как сейчас.

\- Глупый. Какой ты глупый маленький бэдвулф, - Стилински улыбается, прижимая волчонка к себе, и уже наперёд скучает по такому Питеру. Ведь рано или поздно Дитон придумает, как им вернуть Питера обыкновенного, а Стайлз уже не уверен, что готов будет того от себя отпустить. Сворачиваясь клубочком на родных коленках, Хейл решает перевезти Стилински в свою квартиру. Вместе со шкафом и грязными футболками. Ему остаётся только дождаться такой возможности. "Моя добыча".


	9. Онлайн игра

Стайлзу почти восемнадцать. Стайлз в выпускном классе и безнадежно влюблен в Дерека Хейла. У Дерека - Брейден и устойчивая врожденная гомофобия. Его привычная угроза "мои зубы - твое горло" впервые становится реальной, когда Стайлз говорит о своих чувствах открыто. Красивое лицо Хейла искажает тщательно скрываемая неприязнь - все-таки Стайлз фактически часть его стаи - и на Стиллински будто выливают ушат воды. Он не то чтобы не ожидал отказа (после стольких-то лет влюбленности в Лидию Мартин), просто не думал, что будет так больно (после стольких-то потерь в его почти восемнадцать).

Стайлз в выпускном классе и живет с Питером Хейлом, потому что тот считает его своей парой. Стайлз безоговорочно ему верит просто из-за того, что Питер - настоящий гуру волчьих заморочек, да и врать в признании своей слабости никто не станет. Он погружается в эти отношения, как в иной мир, захлебывается Питером, как нереальной мечтой, о которой обычно думают по ночам, укрывшись одеялом с головой. Для мальчишки их жизнь - фантазия, онлайн игра, которую в любой момент могут запретить родители. А в реальности он все тот же безответно влюбленный в Дерека и им же отвергнутый подросток. Питер его тоску ощущает едва ли не сильнее собственной, она как большая лужа, которую волку необходимо вылакать до дна, чтобы заглушить и свою. Хейл думает, что вряд ли где-нибудь еще найдется такой волк, чья пара предпочитает ему другого, и подозревает, что этим он расплачивается за два своих воскрешения. Сейчас он снова готов платить высокую цену только за то, чтобы видеть в лучистых глазах своего человека ответное чувство.

Каждую ночь Стайлз засыпает, вцепившись пальцами в густой волчий мех, изредка размышляя о том, что когда над Бейкон Хиллз нависнет очередная угроза, Брейден обязательно окажется злодейкой, и тогда он снова спасет Хмуроволка, после чего тот поймет, каким был дураком... А просыпаться Стайлз любит от теплой откровенной ласки, от поцелуев горячих губ и прикосновений шершавых ладоней. И в такие утра никакого Дерека для него не существует, никакой подлинной реальности - только Питер и их единение.

А когда действительно случается очередной пиздец, едва ли отдавая себе отчет, Стайлз спешит прикрывать спину не Дереку. Стайлз обнимает истекающего кровью волка, злобно матеря его за безрассудство, и понимает, что, кажется, игра окончена. И можно больше не прятаться в онлайн мире, потому что он давно стал твоей единственной реальностью, единственной необходимостью.

\- Только попробуй сдохнуть, Бэдвулф, и я сам тебя прикончу,- Стайлзу восемнадцать, и он - пара Питера Хейла.


	10. Спите с теми, кто снится

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Котику Чеширу

Стайлз мечется на смятых, влажных простынях, покрывается испариной, рефлекторно вжимаясь стояком в матрас. Сон его смутный, туманный, но настолько сладострастный и жаркий, что, проснувшись, Стайлз ещё несколько минут задыхается, пока доводит себя до разрядки. За окном едва занимается рассвет, но уснуть уже не получается, и мальчишка предаётся бесформенным мечтаниям, навеянным отголосками сна. Подробностей уже не вспомнить, при нём остались только расплывчатые ощущения томительной, изнуряюще-желанной близости. И ещё Стайлз помнит руки, под которые ему, как котёнку, хотелось ластиться всем телом. Он понимает, что снилась ему не Лидия, и не какая-нибудь ещё девчонка. Собственное желание и влечение к кому-то одного с ним пола он осознаёт и принимает с лёгкостью. Особенно после давно продолжающейся череды подобных снов.

Весь день на занятиях Стилински не находит себе места, периодически снова погружаясь в жаркие воспоминания. Он дрочит несколько раз в школьном туалете, и ещё трижды дома. Пятничный вечер будто нарочно тянется вдвое медленнее, вынуждая Стайлза мучиться томлением. И в итоге он не выдерживает, вызванивает Денни и уламывает одноклассника взять его с собой в «Джунгли». Долго мечется перед шкафом, выискивая что-нибудь «сексуальное, Стайлз, я верю, ты справишься». Но ничего сексуальнее обычных чёрных джинс и белой футболки не находится. Стилински решает, что эта классика сгодится и в пир и в мир, и спустя полчаса уже нервно постукивает пальцами по руке Махилани, стоя в очереди на фейсконтроль. Денни не даёт ему напиваться, бесконфликтно отшивает нахальных ухажёров, практически целый вечер проводя рядом со Стайлзом, видимо, проникшись его мужественным решением принять свою ориентацию. И когда, наконец, видит в глазах Стилински заинтересованность, адресуемую горячему блондину на танцполе, подсовывает ему в карман тюбик с лубрикантом и пачку презервативов, незаметно сливаясь с толпой. 

Стайлз собирает в кулак всю свою решимость и немного дёргано, но вполне сносно пританцовывая, движется к своей цели. Цель отзывается достаточно быстро, словно видит в Стилински «свежую кровь», утягивает его в совместный танец, подвластный медленному ритму бита, приласкивает выверенными, напористыми движениями рук, и после пары совместных коктейлей и пошло-ненавязчивого флирта, раскладывает его на капоте чьей-то машины на стоянке за клубом. Стайлз задыхается – как в том самом сне – позволяет стянуть с себя футболку, но позорно сбегает, бормоча торопливые извинения, когда чувствует, что всё совершенно не так. Не правильно. Руки – не те, которых он так жаждет, пусть и такие же сильные и даже нежные. Мальчишка понимает, что бежит за какой-то недостижимой мечтой, возможно, человека из его сна и вовсе не существует, а значит, ему стоило бы попробовать с кем-то другим.

«Спите с теми, кто снится», - Стайлз останавливается у весьма красноречивой надписи на стене, мимо которой как раз проходит, перечитывает несколько раз, будто не веря, что совпадение возможно, и в этот момент перед ним возникает вполне чёткий образ Хейла. Питера Хейла. Мёртвого, убитого им Питера Хейла. Стайлз жмурится и до крови закусывает губу. Спите с теми, кто снится. Целуйте, закрыв глаза. 

Почаще меняйте лица, страницы и адреса. 

По лестнице — прямо в Небо. 

Под песни колоколов, насвистывая нелепо, пиная болиголов, отстукивая по вене, вселенную волоча, отталкивая ступени из желтого кирпича — несите на небо звезды. 

Танцуйте на берегу. 

Бросайте дома и гнёзда, потерянную серьгу, утраченную невинность, почти завершенный стих… 

Спите. С теми. Кто снится. 

Вы сами — один из них. *

* (с) Арчет


	11. Ногицунэ

Волк идёт по следу, втягивает слишком резкий, совсем нечеловеческий запах, почти кусает лиса за хвост, ощеривается зло из-за того, что вынужден делить Стайлза с кем-то... Чем-то. Он и сам что-то, чёрт-знает-что. Зомби-оборотень, психованный альфа, озабоченный старый извращенец, который не делится. Ногицунэ играет с ним, зазывно облизывает стайлзовы губы, вертит таким родным телом, как куском мяса перед глупым щенком. Волк ведётся-ведёт свою игру. Выслеживает, вынюхивает, чтобы в один момент придушить тварь. И забрать себе своё-своего человека.  
Пусть даже им придётся умереть в этой схватке. Главное - только вдвоём. Волк идёт по следу, втягивает слишком резкий чужой запах, в котором ощущает своё - Стайлза.


	12. Билет в один конец

Стайлз покупает билет в один конец - снова в дом Айхена. Отец смотрит с осуждением, привычный, пусть и немного трахнутый мир, разваливается к чертям, ебаный дождь продолжает лить какой день, и Стайлзу просто больше не за что цепляться. Для него больше нет Скотта, нет его Бро, нет якоря, что позволял оставаться в здравом рассудке и пытаться вернуть их жизнь в более-менее привычное русло: школа, оборотни, Неметон, оборотни и снова школа. Эту жизнь Стайлз, как ни странно, любил. Завалиться к Дереку в лофт до самой ночи, шарахаться в супермаркете от бесшумно передвигающегося Криса, вздыхать на перемене о Лидс, видеть свои привычные кошмары и считать по утрам пальцы. И не знать никаких химер, никаких безумных стимпанковских докторов, не жить в мире, в котором он больше не друг Скотта МакКола. 

Стайлз все ещё просто человек, чьи силы просто закончились в тот самый момент под проливным, льющим третьи сутки дождём. Стайлз возвращается в дом Айхена с вещами, долго сидит на асфальте у калитки, мокнет и курит чьи-то оставленные в его джипе сигареты. Когда он был здесь в последний раз, Хейла не было в палате Валлака, но Стайлз чувствовал его присутствие поблизости. Он и сейчас чувствует. У Стайлза больше ничего не осталось, кроме его безумного волка. Ему не за что больше цепляться, и его не мучает совесть, когда он мокрый и продрогший ступает на порог психушки, чтобы впервые в этой трахнутой жизни сделать что-то для себя. Питер слышит его сердцебиение - на удивление спокойное и уверенное, и, кажется, впервые в этой жизни получает то, чего действительно желал всем сердцем.


	13. Тёплый драббл

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steter ER

С тех пор, как ему удалось вырваться из Бейкон Хиллз (с-тех-пор-как-его-полудохлого-вытащили-из-Айхена), Питер появляется в городе очень редко. МакКолл, ставший пока единственным альфой, не возражает, наоборот зовёт в гости - соскучился по своему "бро". Но "бро" не горит желанием ехать назад, пригрелся в "большом яблоке", счастливо мечется между учёбой, работой и домом. Беспрестанно названивает своему волку, когда тот считает необходимым смотаться в родной городок. 

В хранилище, куда, собственно, Питер и стремился (у шерифа он, разумеется, побывал в первую очередь, забрав для Стайлза очередную коробку гостинцев от Мелиссы), связи нет совсем, поэтому он спешит, проверяя сейф и выискивая книги, которые могли бы заинтересовать друида-самоучку. И когда от неосторожного движения что-то маленькое летит с полки на пол, Хейл подхватывает это на лету, царапая палец о неровный металл. Небольшая связка ключей лежит на широкой ладони и не пробуждает абсолютно никаких воспоминаний. Питер хмурится, прикидывая, от чего могут быть эти ключи, кому они принадлежат, и как попали в хранилище? Он кладёт связку в карман, решая разобраться позже, и почти забывает о её существовании, когда уже в машине самый большой ключ упирается в бедро. Хейл вспоминает заснеженный северный лес, шаткую лесенку из неровных, необработанных досок, спасительный идущий из камина жар, сытное мясо, приготовленное на открытом огне, и согревающий глинтвейн. Совсем молодого Дерека, сопящего под боком и укрытого фланелевым пледом. Питер действительно удивлён, как он мог забыть о существовании своего собственного дома, пусть небольшого, но вполне обустроенного, не смотря на холод вокруг. Сейчас там, наверняка, все поросло пылью, и понадобится не один день на то, чтобы привести дом в порядок, но Питеру кажется, что оно того стоит. 

Он набирает Стайлзу, прикрывает на мгновение глаза, наслаждаясь сонным и тёплым голосом:

\- Волче, ты едешь? - Стайлз замолкает непривычно быстро, дышит в трубку, кажется, засыпает.

\- Еду, Лапушка,- дожидается тихого "угу". - Мне кажется, я знаю, где мы встретим это Рождество.

\- Надеюсь, там не будет шлюх и блэкджека, - Стайлз снова сопит на ухо, и Питер только сейчас понимает, как сильно они оба устали от большого города. Он высасывает из них все силы, с каким бы рвением волк и его пара не подпитывали друг друга энергией. Волкам нужен лес. Город не даёт свободы, опутывая зверя сетью труб, проводов и электро-магнитных полей. Хейл опускает окно автомобиля и с восторгом глотает морозный воздух.

\- Я буду через несколько часов. Собери тёплые вещи.


	14. Семнадцатый

Осень всегда роняет первые пожелтевшие листья на день рождения Питера. Этот - семнадцатый, и Хейл с кристальной уверенностью отвергает возможность поступления в ближайший колледж, а заодно объявляет стайность и стремление к поиску пары - полнейшей деградацией личностного интеллекта. Питер в выпускном классе, и Талия усмехается за глаза, не намереваясь, впрочем, спорить с ударившимся головой о максимализм братом. Отшуршав в декабре последними - сухими и ломкими, как тонкий лёд - осень уступает первенство Рождеству. И Питер впервые справляет его вне дома и стаи, со своими школьными-и-не-только друзьями, упивается в хлам, перебарщивая с аконитовой настойкой, и выблевывает свой максимализм обратно - не прижился. 

Апрель апрелит своим апрелевом, пуская под шкуры волков бомбические мурашки. Питер впервые примеривает ровную, однотонную шкурку и катает на себе по ещё сырому, но уже ожившему лесу Дерека. "Тигр" сурово хмурится, цепляясь пальцами за мех, до боли упирается пятками под ребра, и вечером Питер пророчит ему двухметровый разворот плеч и густую чёрную щетину. Дерек ещё не знает, что такое щетина, и быстро смаргивает навернувшиеся со страху слёзы. Дядя утирает красные щеки и шепчет ему, что мальчишке стыдно бояться, а сам трусливо поджимает трясущийся хвост, когда на девятый день этого мокрого апрелева понимает, что никуда от родного Бейкон Хиллз не денется. По крайней мере на ближайшие лет семнадцать. Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что совершенно деградирует, когда бежит следующей ночью к дому помощника шерифа Стилински, чтобы заглянуть в окно кухни, где Клаудия согревается чаем и покачивает ногой детское кресло.   
В конце мая Питер не отвергает возможность поступления в Нью-Йорк. Он тоскливо воет в последнее перед отъездом полнолуние, мысленно давая обещание младенцу Стилински вернуться с первыми потерянными осенью листьями.


	15. Маленькая гончая, большой волк

Питер Хейл искренне верит в то, что после смерти все его счёты с жизнью обнулились. Он чувствует себя свежим и полным сил, хотя на самом деле, о силе вообще говорить не приходится. Волк истощен и медленно умирает в нем, не готовый снова провести долгие лета в одиночестве - без стаи и пары. Его неосознанно тянет хоть к кому-нибудь, и позже даже перестает смущать тот факт, что он постоянно "трется" с подростками. Рядом с ними удачно удается блеснуть своим превосходством, а заодно и напитаться плещущей во все стороны энергией. Человек в нем уверен, что просто использует их, как и всегда, но зверь думает иначе, зверь, оставшийся в живых только благодаря этому общению, уже знает, что такое преданность, и вспоминает, каково это - жить в стае.

Поэтому когда является Девкалион и похищает волчат, Питер без раздумий подключается к поискам. Держать безразличную мину все сложнее: Стайлз без умолку пиздит, и Хейл напоминает себе периодически выказывать собственное раздражение этим, хотя на самом деле голос мальчишки успокаивает, и Питер радуется возможности провести эту нервную ночь с самым смышленым членом стаи.

\- Нет, зачем ждать три чертовых месяца? Что у них там в этом банке? Волчье логово?! - Стилински машет руками и дёргает себя за волосы. Хейл наблюдает из-под ресниц и не без удовольствия дышит чужим волнением, остро-сладким запахом, присущим только Стайлзу.

\- Логово?

\- Ну, да. Вот где ты живешь, Бэдвулф?

\- В подземной сети пещер, скрытой глубоко в лесу.

\- Серьёзно?! - Питер не выдерживает театральной паузы, фыркает, откровенно наслаждаясь этим стайлзовым "серьёзно".

\- Нет, конечно, идиот. У меня квартира в центре, - остается только назвать адрес, волк был бы рад такому гостю, жаль только, время не подходящее. - Подожди, из чего сделаны стены?

\- Что? Эти?

\- Нет, стены хранилища. Где-то это было.

Стайлз, словно гончая, учуявшая след, бросается вперед, едва не с головой зарываясь в собственный рюкзак, перебирает страницы документов с завидной даже для оборотня скоростью, и Питер становится за его спиной, наконец-то впервые ощущая собственную нужность и единство с другим существом.

\- Вот оно! Здесь, - Хейл заставляет себя оторваться от разглядывания тонкой беззащитной шеи и переводит взгляд вниз.

\- Лунный камень. Блядь. Звони им. Быстрее!

Мальчишка мельтешит, жмёт на экран трясущейся рукой, и Питер просто удерживает ее в своей, пока они по громкой связи объясняют МакКолу, в чем их проблема. И судя по звукам с другого конца, они опоздали. Хейл чувствует, как маленькая человеческая гончая Стиллински готовится к прыжку - спасать друзей, которые по идее должны были сами спасать его, это Стайлзу действительно дается хорошо. И все же в повисшей тишине лофта он находит время на кое-что важное. Важное для Питера.

\- Я не сомневался. Знал, что ты поможешь, Бэдвулф, - Стайлз стоит все так же непозволительно близко и, глядя куда-то вниз, тычет пальцем Хейлу в грудь. Питер сжимает тонкое запястье и притягивает мальчишку к себе, прислоняется к его лбу своим.

\- На моей машине будет быстрее.


End file.
